Ben 10 (2005 Original)
Ben 10 is a 2005 American animated sci-fi action-comedy series created by Man of Action (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series is about a 10-year-old boy named Ben Tennyson who gets a watch-like alien device called the "Omnitrix" (the prefix omni means all). Attached to his wrist, this allows him to transform into various alien creatures. He then uses these powers to fight evil from Earth and space. The show premiered on December 27, 2005 and ended on April 15, 2008. Plot Ben Tennyson, a ten-year-old boy, goes on a summer vacation with his cousin Gwen Tennyson and his grandfather Max Tennyson. During a stop at a campsite, a meteor crashes next to their vehicle, the "Rustbucket". Ben inspects the meteor and, while doing so, a high-tech advanced device attaches itself to his left arm. He quickly discovers that the device allows him to transform into ten distinct aliens. With this new device he calls the "Omnitrix", Ben battles villains from both Earth and outer space. Why It Rocks # Interesting premise. # The aliens that Ben can transform into are designed-well. Also, Ben gets more aliens as the series goes on so it doesn't get repetitive. #* Similar to the anime transformations, the alien transformation sequences are very creative for Western animation. # Lots of good action and comedy. # Ben and Gwen are so cute. # Great story. # Even though there have been a plethora of plot-driven cartoons in the 2010s since Adventure Time, this show, along with Codename: Kids Next Door and Avatar: The Last Airbender, could be considered the one that started the trend amongst mainstream cartoons. # Some of the most hilarious moments for the series. #* The humorous scene where Ghostfreak had his own reaction of Omnitrix having a timeout. #** "NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK!" #* The funniest scene where Ben transforms into Stink Arms. # Interesting dynamic with Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max. # Gwen gets magic powers in the middle of the series. # Vilgax is a great villain. # You get to see Ben 10,000, the future version of Ben, who has unlocked 10,000 aliens and the "Master Control" for the Omnitrix (for obvious reasons, you won't see more than about 10-20 aliens). # When Ben unlocks the "Master Control", he gets to switch between all of his aliens at will at any time. # Very good animation. # Hilarious theme song. # Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse are good sequels to the original series. Bad Qualities # Gwen and Ben's bickering can get out of hand at times. # The 2016 reboot isn't as well-regarded as the original series, but turned out to be a cult following by most of the Ben 10 fans. Category:2000's Programs Category:Science Fiction Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network (Asia) Category:American Shows Category:Fantasy Shows Category:Dark Fantasy Shows Category:Drama shows Category:Science Fantasy Shows Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Television Shows Reviewed by Diamondbolt Category:Adventure Shows Category:Animation Category:Cartoons